


The Flower Shop AU

by reddiebitch



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Jealous Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiebitch/pseuds/reddiebitch
Summary: Richie owns a flowershop, Eddie comes in with a dilemma.





	The Flower Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: Eddie owns a flowershop and a new customer (Richie) comes storming in, slaps 20$ on the counter and says “How do I passive aggressively say fuck you in flowers” and they end up flirting why Ed’s helps Richie pick out flowers for his ex boyfriend. 
> 
> (Switched it around because Eddie is a little shit).
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@kaspbrak-eddie](http://www.kaspbrak-eddie.tumblr.com)

“Well that’s not what I ordered!”

“I’m very sorry, sir, we’ll send a replacement bouquet along immediately, it should arrive by the end of the day.” Richie pushed his glasses up on his face, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in attempt to get rid of the headache this phone call was causing him. Valentine’s season was always a trying time for his patience.

“I’d better get my money back!” The man on the other line exclaimed.

“Of course, sir. Have a good rest of your day.” Richie hung up the phone, ready to be done getting yelled at.

If you had told ten year old Richie Tozier that in twenty years he’d own a flower shop, he’d have laughed in your face and told you to fuck right off. But after his uncle died a few years back and had nobody poised to take over his business, his mom had offered him up for the job, not optimistic about his career in comedy. He ended up actually really enjoying the work. He loved making people smile, and flowers almost always did. Almost.

He wandered out of the back, needing to put in the rush replacement order for the man on the phone and refund his card for the mistake one of his employees had made.

He moved to stand behind the computer on the counter, the store just as empty as it had been when he’d gone into the back. His eyes snapped quickly to the door when he heard the little bell above it ring as it swung open. A fairly short man who looked to be about his age with perfectly parted brown hair walked into the small shop. He stormed up to the counter, taking longer strides than Richie would have thought possible with his short legs.  _Oh god,_ Richie thought, _not another one._

The man slapped his credit card on the counter and looked up with rage in his eyes. “I need you to help me passive aggressively tell someone to fuck himself with flowers.”

Richie couldn’t help but laugh as he walked around the counter. “What’s got you all worked up there, princess?”

“Don’t call me princess. And I just found out my boyfriend is cheating on me. On fucking Valentine’s day. He doesn’t know that I know, and we have a date tonight. I feel like making a scene.” The man said as he followed Richie to the area of the store that housed the flowers.

“You’re so cute though! How could anyone cheat on you!?” Richie said, turning his head over his shoulder to look at him. “So what can I call you if I can’t call you princess?”

“My name’s Eddie.” He said shortly. Richie stopped abruptly in front of him to open the door that separated the front of the store from the greenery section, and Eddie walked right into Richie’s back.

“Woah woah there, a little touchy aren’t we for someone that still  _technically_ has a boyfriend?” Richie said, turning around and flashing him a crooked smile.

“Oh, shut up.” Eddie glared up at him with warm brown eyes that were still tinged with anger. 

“Oh maybe I get it now.”

“Get what?” Eddie asked incredulously, staring up at Richie.

“Why he cheated. He just wanted to make you mad.” Richie reached a hand up to pinch his cheek. “You’re so cute when you’re mad!”

Eddie slapped his hand away, pushing past him to look at the flowers. “Okay listen, I want to make this quick I’ve got like four other errands to run before I meet my soon-to-be ex at 6 tonight. I don’t know flowers and you do, so how do I put together the most aggressive bouquet possible?”

Richie walked by him and chuckled as he ruffled Eddie’s perfect hair. “Don’t worry, I know exactly what you need.” Eddie watched as Richie flitted around the room, grabbing a few different types of flowers from where they sat on their display fixtures.

After a few minutes Eddie realized his eyes were raking up and down Richie’s body. He wasn’t sure why, this guy was annoying as fuck, and he wasn’t even cute. The ridiculous glasses he wore were too big for his face, but they magnified his dark eyes to the point where they were enormous, Eddie never would have noticed the slight glint in his eyes if not for their size. He was tall and lanky in a very awkward way, but the way he walked around the store, restless and fidgety, was kind of endearing. His mop of curly hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in days, but for some reason Eddie couldn’t stop thinking about losing his hands in it, yanking on the dark kinks and turns, ripping his fingers through the tangles.  _Well shit_. He thought to himself.

Richie could feel his gaze and walked up to him once he’d arranged a bouquet he seemed to be happy with. “Like what you see?”

Eddie shook his head, “You’re not really my type.” He joked.

Richie looked down at him suggestively, then moved his eyes to the bouquet in his hands. “I meant the flowers.” He smiled.

Eddie blushed deeply, looking at them instead of Richie. They really were hideous. Richie had managed to find some of the ugliest flowers they had at the store–mostly just weird plant-like greenery with no blooms in sight, sprinkled with a few near-dead white roses and daisies, their petals browning slightly at the edges.

Eddie looked back up, finally meeting Richie’s eyes again. “It’s perfect.”

“So are you.” 

Before he knew what he was doing, Eddie reached a hand up to Richie’s cheek. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, pushing him up against the counter that was behind him and dropping the bouquet on it, slightly off to the side. He let Eddie pull him into a kiss, their lips colliding against each other roughly. They fit together perfectly–this kiss made Eddie realize everything that had been wrong with what he and his boyfriend had been doing for the last two years.

Richie lifted him up and placed him on the counter, moving his hands to rest on Eddie’s outer thighs. Eddie moaned at the feeling of it, he hadn’t been kissed like this in a long time. At that very second, Richie pulled his lips off Eddie’s.

“There. Now you guys are even.” Richie stated, looking up at Eddie’s kiss-swollen lips.

Eddie smiled back down at him. “Thanks, I guess.”

Richie winked, picking the bouquet up from where it sat next to Eddie on the counter. “Be my valentine?”

Eddie rolled his eyes, hopping down from the counter. They made their way to the front, where Richie rounded the counter to the other side.

“How much for the beautiful flowers?” Eddie joked.

Richie just looked up at him, eyebrows raised, “Oh, you don’t have to pay for those. We have a strict rule about ‘fuck you’ flowers, they’re always free. I just came back here to give you this.”

Eddie looked down at the counter to see a sticky note with a phone number written messily on it. Eddie walked out of the store smiling wider than he had in two years. He’d never been so excited to break up with someone.


End file.
